GandB101
GandB101 GandB101 is the main character in Pooh's Adventures. He loves to be with his favorite characters during the crossover. He can draw and show them and his groups love it. Voice Actors * Zarchary Gordon (his modern age) * Jaleel White (Young age) * Seth Rogen (Adult age) Personality GandB101 is the creative character to think something good for his friends and his groups. He can join them for his adventures to save the world and the universe. Likes * Going on the adventures * Helping his friends and his group Dislikes * Seeing villians win * Losing his groups Favorite Songs * Everything Is AWESOME!!! by Tegan and Sara feat. The Lonely Island (From The LEGO Movie) * Everything Is AWESOME!!! by Jo Li (From The LEGO Movie) * Everything Is AWESOME!!! (Unplugged) by Shawn Patterson Allen (From The LEGO Movie) * Everything is AWESOME!!! (Instrumental) by Mark Mothersbaugh (From The LEGO Movie) * Friends Are Family by Oh, Hush! Will Arnett and Jeff Lewis (From The LEGO Batman Movie) * Found My Place by Oh, Hush! feat. Jeff Lewis (From The LEGO Ninjago Movie) * Heroes by Blaze N Vill (From The LEGO Ninjago Movie) * Troublemaker by Blaze N Vill (From Woody Woodypecker Movie 2017) * Catchy Song by Dillion Francis (Feat. T-Pain & That Girl Lay Lay) From The LEGO Movie 2: The Second Part * Super Cool by Beck (Feat. Robyn & The Lonely Island) From The LEGO Movie 2: The Second Part * All The Stars by Kendrick Lamar and SZA (Clean Version) * High Hopes by Panic! At The Disco * Hey Look Ma, I Made It by Panic! At The Disco * joy. by for KING & COUNTRY * Let It Rock by Kevin Rudolf * Let It Rock by Kevin Rudolf feat. Lil Wayne (Radio Edit) * Boom Boom Pow by The Black Eyed Peas (Radio Edit) * I Gotta Feeling by The Black Eyes Peas * Can't Hold Us by Macklemore feat. Ray Dalton * Real Gone by Sherylcrow (from Cars) * Life Is A Highway by Rascal Flatts * I'm Gonna Be (500 Miles) by The Proclaimers * Mr. Blue Sky by ELO (Electric Light Orcherstra) * Immortals by Fall Out Boy (From Big Hero 6) * When Can I See You Again by Owl City (From Wreck-It Wreck) * Good Times by Owl City (Feat. Carly Rae Jepsen) * To The Sky by Owl City (From Legend of the Guardians) * Shooting Stars by Owl City * Alligator Sky by Owl City (No Rap) * Alligator Sky by Owl City feat. Shawn Chrystopher * Radioactive by Imagine Dragons * Believer by Imagine Dragons * Try Everything by Sharika (From Zootopia) * Waka Waka (This Time for Africa) by Sharkira * You're Welcome by Dwayne Johnson (From Moana) * Shiny by Jemaine Clement (From Moana) * Shiny Teeth Than Me by Chip Skylark * Stand Out by Tevin Campell (From A Goofy Movie * I 2 I (Eye to eye) by Tevin Campbell and Rosie Gaines (From A Goofy Movie) * Friend Like Me by Robin Williams * A Whole New World by Peabo Bryson & Regina Belle * You've Got a Friend In Me by Randy Newman (Original Version) * You've Got a Friend In Me by Randy Newman and Lyle Lovett * Can You Feel the Love Tonight by Elton John (From The Lion King) * Party Rock Anthem by LMFAO * True Colors (Film Version) by Anna Kendrick and Justin Timberlake * Can't Stop The Feelings by Justin Timberlake (From Dreamworks TROLLS) * Can't Stop The Feelings (Film Version) by Justin Timberlake, Anna Kendrick, Gwen Stefani, James Corden, Zooey Deschanel, Ron Funches, Caroline Hjelt, Aino Jawo, Christopher Mintz-Plasse and Kunal Nayyar * September (from Dreamworks Animation's "TROLLS") by Justin Timberlake, Anna Kendrick and Earth, Wind & Fire * Hair Up by Justin Timberlake, Gwen Stefani and Ron Funches * Everything by TobyMac * Light of Christmas by Owl City feat. TobyMac * The First Noel by TobyMac feat. Owl City * Santa Is Coming To Town by Justin Bieber (From Arthur Christmas) * Sorry by Justin Bieber * Where Are Ü Now by Jack Ü (with Justin Bieber) * Counting Stars by OneRepublic * Call On Me by Eric Prydz (Radio Edit) * See You Again by Charlie Puth (No Rap) * See You Again by Wiz Khalifa feat. Charlie Puth (From Furious 7) * Say Something by A Great Big World * Promiscuous by Nelly Furtado feat. Timbaland * My Love by Justin Timberlake * Sexy Back by Justin Timberlake (Clean Version) * Too Cool For School by Fountains Of Wayne * High School Musical Medley: Start of Something New/ Breaking Free/ We're All in This Together by Anthem Lights feat. Alex G * One Republic Mash-Up by Anthem Lights * Blue by Eiffel65 * Daft Punk by Pentatonix * Locked Out of Heaven by Bruno Mars * 24k Magic by Bruno Mars (Clean Version) * Good Ol' Fashion Nightmare by Matt & Kim * Hot Wings (I Wanna Party) by will.i.am, Jamie Foxx and Anne Hathaway * Take You To Rio by Ester Dean * Rio Rio by Ester Dean (feat. B.o.B) * I Like To Move It by Real 2 Real feat. The Mad Stuntman * I like To Move It by Erick Morillo & Sacha Baron Cohen * I Like To Move It by will.i.am (From Madagascar Escape 2 Africa) * Afro Circus/ I like To Move It by Chris Rock and Danny Jacob (From Madagascar 3: Europe's Most Wanted) * Counting Stars by OneRepublic * Home by Phillip Phillips * ABC by The Jackson 5 * I Want You Back by The Jackson 5 * In The Summertime by Mungo Jerry * Feel So Close by Calvin Harris (Radio Edit) * Complicated by Avril Lavigne * Dynamite by Taio Cruz * Break Your Heart by Taio Cruz * Don't Stop The Party by Pitbull * GDFR by Flo Rida (Feat. Sage The Gemini) * My House by Flo Rida * Watch Me Whip/Nae Nae by Silento * Garrafa Pet by Gusttavo Lima * A Thousand Miles by Vanessa Carlton * Young'n by Fabulous (Clean Version) * You Gotta Be by Des'ree * Never Knew I Needed by Ne-Yo * HERO by MONSTA X * I'm Still Standing by Taron Egerton (From SING) * Faith by Stevie Wonder feat. Ariana Grande (From "SING" Original Motion Pictures Soundtrack) * Wake me up by Avicii * Hey Brother by Avicii * Ten Feet Tall by Wrabel (Original Version) * The Man by Aloe Blacc * Pompeii by Bastille * La La La Naughty Boy feat. Sam Smith * Young Girls by Bruno Mars * All of Me by John Legend * Let Her Go by Passenger * Pumped Up Kicks by FosterThePeople * Fireflies by Owl City * Elevate by DJ Khalil, Denzel Curry, YBN Cordae, Swavay and Tevor Rich * Sunflower by Post Malone feat. Swae Lee * Sucker by Jonas Brothers * Glad You Came by The Wanted * Tik Tok Rok by VerseCity * Believe by Josh Groban * Drops of Jupiter by Train * Big Time Rush by Big Time Rush * All I Want for Christmas by Big Time Rush * Ice Ice Baby by Vanilla Ice * Here With Me by Marshmello feat. CHVRCHES * Happier by Marshello feat. Bastille * Cake By The Ocean by DNCE (Clean Version) * Backflip (From Green Eggs and Ham) by Rivers Cuomo * The Fox (What Does the Fox Say?) by Ylvis * Black and Yellow by Wiz Khalifa * Lucy In The Sky With Diamonds by The Beatles